There is known an image forming device which can read out image files stored in a removable memory such as a USB memory and print image files in a list of reduced images (index printing). For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 11-341256 discloses that an index print creating method and an image processing system that a user can be easily recognize the finish of each image.
On the other hand, there is well known an image forming device which directly prints out each file stored in a removable memory without using a personal computer (direct printing or file printing).